0.2 mm crystals have been obtained from fragment of a viral protein. They diffract to about 3.5 angstroms in house, albeit weakly. They can be frozen and we would collect cryo data. Data can be collected at about I hr / 0. 5 degree oscillation in house. We seek to collect better quality data, both native and derivative. Derivative investigation is currently underway in house, and we would anticipate collecting derivative data as well. Data collection was on BioCARS Station 14 ID-B.